Display subsystems of computer architectures and other electronic devices include display interface hardware that converts received information into graphical information to be displayed. The display interface hardware can be a graphics processor or controller that is connected between a central processing unit (CPU) and a display. In many computer systems and/or electronic devices, an operating system (OS) and/or applications do not send display information directly to the display interface hardware because operating systems and applications are often not programmed with the capabilities to output display information in whichever specific format is required by the display interface hardware to display graphical information on a display. Instead, computer systems and electronic devices communicate display information to OS-level device drivers that translate information from OS's and applications into the specific format required by the display interface hardware to show graphical information on a display. Sometimes, different display interface hardware will require completely different drivers that will translate information from OS's and applications into different specific formats required by those different display interface hardware.
Sometimes, graphics processing features required by some application are not provided in device drivers. To meet such needs, some applications are programmed with graphics processing features that are unique to the needs of those applications and that are not provided in a device driver corresponding to particular display interface hardware. For example, graphics-intensive personal computer (PC) game programs may be programmed to include custom rendering algorithms to maximize the graphics performance for those PC games. As such, graphics-intensive PC games can take advantage of better display capabilities to enhance a gaming experience based on the custom rendering algorithms built into the PC game programs.